You Deserve Better
by DemonWitch
Summary: Oneshot, songfic about Derek's feelings for Casey.


Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, or anything I may use from it. I also do not own "More Than That" by Backstreet Boys

**A/N: Another One-Shot, hope you enjoy. The song reflects Derek's feelings on Casey's relationship.**

* * *

Derek looked up from the TV to see Casey slam the front door and rush by, her face clearly streaked with tears. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself out of his chair and followed her up the stairs.

_**I can see that you've been crying**_

_**You can't hide it with a lie**_

Derek knocked softly on the door, "Casey?"

"Go away Derek!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing"

Derek heard her gasp back a sob, "Nothing's wrong!"

_**What's the use in you denying**_

_**That what you have is wrong**_

"He did again, didn't he?" Derek said softly and he leaned his head against the door, "Please let me in Casey."

There was a moment of silence before Derek heard the door unlock and he slowing opened it.

Casey stood at the far end of the room, her back to him and arms wrapped around herself.

"Case? Let me see."

_**I heard him promise you forever**_

_**But forever's come and gone**_

Almost a year ago Casey started dating a guy named Nick. He was sweet, handsome and charming. Won everyone over, that is except Derek. He didn't know what it was about that guy, but he gave him the creeps. Then one night, 4 months ago Derek found Casey crying in the bathroom. Casey confided in Derek that night. They slowly formed a bond. George and Nora didn't ask any questions. Just chalked it up to the fact the two were nearly 18 and finally grew out of their childishness. The younger kids asked questions, that always were left unanswered.

_**Baby he would say whatever**_

_**It takes to keep you blind**_

_**To the truth between the lines**_

Casey turned to face her step-brother and Derek gasped, "Casey!"

Her lip was cracked and slightly bleeding and a ugly bruise was starting to form on her left check.

Tears swelled up in Casey's eyes again, "He promised Derek!" she cried, "He promised!"

Derek took her in his arms and held her tight as she her body shook with her cries.

_**Oh I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say those words, then take them back**_

Every time Nick promised Casey it was the last time, he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again. Then a week later, it would happen all over again. Derek tried to convince her to give him up, to walk away. Tell someone. Anything. But Casey refused.

_**Don't give loneliness a chance**_

_**Baby listen to me when I say**_

_**I will love you more than that**_

Derek stuck his head out to make sure no one was upstairs then led Casey to the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink, then taking Casey by the waist he lifted her up on the sink. Taking her face in his hand he gently cleaned her lip.

"Casey, this has to stop. You don't deserve this."

Tears rolled down Casey's checks, "What do I deserve Derek?"

_**Baby you deserve much better**_

_**What's the use in holding on**_

Derek bit his tongue to keep from saying what he'd been wanting to say for the past 3 months. He didn't know when it happened exactly, or how. But suddenly he saw how beautiful Casey looked, how perfect her smile was. The glow in her eyes; the glow that seemed to dim with each passing day. Her laugh; the look on her face when she was angry. All of it was perfect to him. _She_ was perfect.

_**Don't you see it's now or never**_

_**Coz I just can't be friends**_

_**Baby knowing in the end**_

Derek looked away, "Stay here, I'm going to get you some ice."

Casey's hand flashed out and caught his arm, "Derek"

Derek's heart jumped at the feeling of her hand on his arm, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. You're such a good friend to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Derek nodded slowly, his hand on the doorknob, "No problem Casey."

As he closed the bathroom door behind him he whispered, "Anything for you."

_**That I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say those words, then take them back**_

* * *

Two weeks past without incident. Casey covered her bruise with make-up and stayed in her room as much as she could till it faded. Nick showed up the next day with roses, chocolate and chick flicks. Derek locked himself in his room to keep from attacking the guy. How could he think, "A Walk To Remember" and "The Notebook" could ever,_ever_, fix what he did to Casey.

Derek was laying in his bed, going over game plans for Saturday's up coming game when he heard voices outside. Lizzie and Edwin were at the movies with friends. Marti was at Abby's, George and Nora were out to dinner, and Casey was at the fair with Nick. No one was expected home for a couple more hours.

_**Don't give loneliness a chance**_

_**Baby listen to me when I say**_

Derek walked to his window and looked down. Standing in the driveway was Nick and Casey, screaming at each other. Without a second thought Derek bolted out of his room and down the steps. Throwing the front door open he nearly slammed into Casey who was running inside.

"Casey."

Casey's head whipped up, "Derek" she whispered.

_**There's not a day that passes by**_

_**I don't wonder why we haven't tried**_

Once again they were in the bathroom, this time a bruised wrist and scratched shoulder.

"Derek"

Derek looked up into Casey's crystal eyes, "Yah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Derek looked back down at her shoulder, "Doing what?"

"Helping me, keeping this a secret."

"_Because I_'_m in love with you_."

Derek shrugged, "Why not?"

_**It's not too late to change your mind**_

_**So take my hand, don't say goodbye**_

"What did you mean when you said you would do anything for me?"

Derek's hand stilled, "What?"

"Last time we were in here, as you were leaving, I heard you say that. What did you mean?"

Derek looked up, "Exactly that" he whispered.

_**I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say those words, then take them back**_

Casey put her hand to his face, "I've been blind this whole time, haven't I?"

Derek's heart skipped a beat, "What are you saying?" he breathed.

_**I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say those words, then take them back**_

Casey leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Derek's. Derek froze for a split second before he gently put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her back. They pulled back and Casey bit her lip, "You were right, I do deserve better."

Derek smirked, "Of course I was right."

_**Don't give loneliness a chance**_

_**Baby listen to me when I say**_

_**I will love you more than that**_

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me, I can take it! Lol, Please Review!**


End file.
